


Distant Stars

by RocketAngel16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketAngel16/pseuds/RocketAngel16
Summary: Prompt: StarsAfter a romantic dinner, Pearl and Mystery Girl do some stargazing, and Mystery Girl gets curious about what life was like in outer space.An early Femslash February prompt because my useless gay ass couldn't wait until February, lmao. Prompt by toxicisnotapineapple on tumblr!
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Distant Stars

***URP!*** “’Scuse me.”

“You’re excused.”

Sabina felt like a total slob, burping the way she did in front of such a classy lady. But the way Pearl giggled, combined with the way a shock of cyan lit up her pale face in the process alleviated her fears. She should have known better: the two had been dating for well over a month, and if the dainty Gem was put off by the pink-haired Amazon’s gluttony, she would have been long gone by now.

Hell, she wouldn’t have been so willing to accommodate it if she hated it. Earlier that night, Pearl bought a basket full of delicious grub for their picnic date on the beach: tons of sandwiches in all stripes, two pies that were cherry and apple-flavored, several bags of “Chaaaps!”, and for dessert? A funky little concoction called a “Together Breakfast” that was invented by that little Steven kid she lived with: which was several waffles topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, popcorn, and a strawberry. She was impressed: it was the second most delicious thing in that basket.

But it didn’t compare to that pie. Nothing did.

“Pearl, I am _stuffed._ ” Sabina exclaimed, patting her bloated middle which had long since popped the button off her pants. “Seriously, if you stuck a needle in me, I’d pop.”

“Pop you?! Sabina, why would you say such things, I would never-”

Sabina opened her mouth just in time for Pearl to cover hers. She grinned when she heard that tell-tale “Ah!”, and smiled even wider when Pearl uncovered her mouth and revealed a knowing grin of her own as she pointed a finger towards the starry sky.

“ _Figure of speech_.”

“You're a fast learner, babe.”

Both women laughed, and Sabina’s gruff chuckling and Pearl’s melodic birdsong made for a beautiful harmony as they held hands on the blanket they were sharing. No matter how many times it happened, Pearl’s literal mindset was always a source of amusement to the both of them now that Sabina was teaching her how to recognize sarcasm and its many nuances. To Sabina it was just funny misunderstandings and nothing deeper, but to her girlfriend, she simply found it amusing that she had once been naïve enough to believe that people could die of thirst when they simply wanted a soda, or that they could literally melt if they stayed in the sun too long.

 _“You aliens are **weird**.” _She remembered telling her during their first date, _“But that’s a good thing, ‘cause I like weirdos.”_

Now that all the food had been eaten, now was good a time as any to just... cuddle. Wrapping her thick, muscular arms around Pearl, she eased her skinny girlfriend to where she was laying on her side, and situated herself in a similar position so they were able to look each other right in the eyes. Losing herself to Pearl’s soft baby blues, Sabina barely noticed the Gem moving in closer until her lips were pressed to hers. At that point, she closed her own emerald eyes and kissed her deeply. 

Once they pulled away, exhaustion and the weight of all the food in Sabina’s tummy set in. She laid flat on her back and yawned deeply, which got a chuckle out of Pearl as she snuggled further against Sabina’s body and started gently rubbing her swollen middle.

“Are you tired, dear?”

“Yep. I can feel it coming on: a little something we humans call a food coma. They tend to happen when we gorge ourselves on a beautiful girl’s cooking...”

“Oh you are _such_ a flirt!”

Tired as she was, Sabina couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep. The atmosphere was just too good to sleep through: spending quality time with an alien warrior? Being serenaded by the crashing of the tides and the digestive grumblings of her stomach? Having such a perfect view of the stars?

It was _fabulous_.

“The sky’s beautiful tonight, huh babe?” Sabina asked. Pearl nodded, just as she expected. How could she deny the beauty above their heads? So many stars were visible, all of them twinkling like diamonds in a calm, empty sea of black. If she looked directly upwards and tuned out the ambience around them, she’d have sworn she was floating through space. Pearl’s presence certainly made her feel like she was defying gravity...

“What’s it like out there?”

“You mean in outer space?” Pearl paused and chuckled. “Oh dear, that’s a bit tricky to explain...”

Sabina turned her head and grinned. She just couldn’t get enough of the way she drummed her fingers on her chin and furrowed her dainty brow as she tried to find the words. It was cute. Too damn cute.

“Well on one hand, it was stifling.”

“Stifling, huh?”

“Oh yes. Amethyst may call me strict, but she has no idea what my home planet was like. I was a slave there, and I couldn’t speak unless spoken to, or perform tasks without official orders...” she sighed. “I couldn’t do anything independently without risking the wrath of the elites around me.”

A slave? Her?!

“Wow, that’s...” Sabina cleared her throat, not sure how to react. “That’s heavy.”

Pearl frowned. “No, the gravitational pull was- AGH! That was another figure of speech! Oh gosh darn it, I’m so bad at this!”

Pearl’s slip-up was exactly the thing both girls needed to defuse the tension: Sabina laughed passionately, boisterously, while Pearl’s own laughter almost sounded like squawking.

“Hey, you’re way better than when you started! Look at all the times you’ve caught yourself mid-sentence!”

“True, true...” 

Pearl sighed again, and the light disappeared from her face as her somber mood overpowered that brief spark of happiness. “But you’re right, it was heavy- no, crushing. The weight of having to stay in line, never question anything, never think or act for myself... I tried to convince myself otherwise, but it was awful.”

Sabina frowned. “Geez, I-I’m so sorry, baby. If I knew I’d drudge up bad memories-”

“Oh, they weren’t all bad!” said Pearl, whose bird-like trill returned as she smiled up at the stars. “Once Rose came into my life, everything changed.”

Pearl had mentioned Rose before. She was her ex from the sound of things, and a badass warrior woman who didn’t take crap from tyrants. She had seen pictures of her and... _wow._ What a babe. Sabina couldn’t imagine how she could even possibly compete with someone like that...

“Whether we were going on trips to other Gem colonies or simply waiting to receive orders on our space stations, she really helped bring out the beauty of the cosmos.” 

Pearl pointed to a cluster of stars on the far right side of the sky. “There was one lunar sea spire situated on a planet in... that direction, I believe! Oh Sabina, you should have seen it, it was stunning! The halls were alive with haunting melodies, water flowed all around us, and the view of the stars, oh! It was magical!”

“Yeah...” Sabrina said, her tone hushed, a bit forlorn. “Must’ve put Earth to shame, huh?”

Pearl shook her head.

“No, Earth still has its appeal. It’s so lush and green and full of life! It's nothing like Homeworld’s territories!”

“And besides,” she added, her grin downright foxy despite her birdlike demeanor. “You’re here, and I wouldn’t trade that for any of the Diamond’s creature comforts.”

Sabina was lost for words. That declaration of love... there was nothing she could say that could match Pearl’s way with words.

Though Sabina was never much of a talker to begin with.

“Heh. I’m honored. Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

She kissed Pearl again, and when she settled back down her cheeks became rosy as the Gem nuzzled her face against her own. She clutched the hand that Pearl was resting on her belly and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn’t know what she had done to be worthy of an alien warrior’s affections, but she didn’t question it. Not when it led to such wonderful, intimate moments such as this.


End file.
